beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Seeking The Legends - Chapter 14
Chapter 14: The Mystery Guy "Heh, heh, heh..." The bad guys boss, Mr. G, laughed at the defeat of The Light Guardians. Recon knew that G was planning something. "What are you planning Mr. G?" Recon stepped foward. "Make beys. Dark beys. Copies of The Light Guardians Beys and then hunt down the most evilest team in the universe. Hunt down Team Dark Raiders..." There was silence. "They won't join us anyway!" Said Fusion. "We have nothing to tempt them." "Yes we do." Mr. G walked over to a container and took out a bey. It looked like Vaporizer! Only dark. "This is Darkness Unicorno D:L. We are making evil versions of The Light Guardians beys and then give them to the Dark Raiders." The Light Guardians have headed to a cave for shelter. They sat around a fire for warmth and light with only the clothes on their backs, their Beyblade stuff and the shatterd beys. Blade looked at the beys. "I could fix these-" Everyone smiled, waiting for Blade to repair the beys. "-but I haven't got the stuff." Everyone frowned. "But maybe the village down there can." Blade pointed at a village. "Where is everybody?" Asked Typhlosion looking at all the dark houses. It was night and they could barley see. No lamposts, no lights on, nothing. It was all silent. The group began to get a bit scared. Kerbex's stomach rumbled along with Gingka's, Titi's and FastBlades. Kerbex randomly walked up to a café door. No lights were on inside. "Maybe they could supply us with food and water..." Gingka walked up to him. "It looks closed." A stone door rolled open behind them. Then gang quickly turned as a mystry guy emerged from the shadows within the house. "Come inside. You look lost and hungry." The guy said in a tone that made the group felt a bit scared. Blade thought he reconised this mystry figure for a second. The Light Guardians sat awkwardly around a table with some stranger. They were warming up with a warm drink and some soup. "So," began the strange person. "you're not from around here, are you?" "No." Gingka swallowed some soup. "No we are not. And neither are you." "Aw! She is good! How did you know that!?" Laughed the guy. Gingka just pointed at FastBlade. "He told me." "Okay," Said the young man, standing. "''you're ''good at knowing who belongs round here and who doesn't. How do you know." "Really." Blade pushed the question aside interupting FastBlade's question. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" "Does it matter?" The unknown person gave Blade 'the evils'. "Yes it ''does ''matter. I saw you on the cliff watching our battle an hour or so ago. Now answer the question: who are you!?" "Foolish Light Guardian. Foolish. Don't you know who I am? You'll have to get the answer from this battle." The person whiped out his launcher and attached his bey. When his bey hooked onto the launcher, there was a flash of fire. "Battle me and my Crimson Xiaolong EF145XRS Blade." Category:Fanon Story Chapters